Aperture Chaos
by AmyVincent
Summary: A Chell- Wheatley ship of Portal 2, Bringing you back into old Aperture and filling you in with the new.
1. Chapter 1

Yes.. I let her go.  
I didnt want to.  
For a robot... I felt a slight pain.  
Is that unnatural?  
But she has been gone for a while.. and there is something I need to put out there.

...

[REDACTED]

811  
There is nothing in this file to be transported into the system memory.

Did I delete it?  
I know I told HER I deleted it.  
But I didnt actually proceed with the action...

AccessMemory-DecisionsREPLACEMENT CORE FOUND  
LOADING  
Complete.

Oh. No. He. Didn't.  
Hang on.

:File1.1111111...  
RELOAD INCONCLUSIVE

Ahh, well at least I know its still there.  
Incase I need anything human. Which I of course don't.

Because I am GLaDOS.  
And I run this facility...  
And I make cake... but not for you.

And I am a...  
And YOU NEED TO GET US BACK TO THE SURF...

Wait, I think I shut it off.  
Whatever it was.  
Bu thats funny.. I dont feel corrupt.

I need her. I know I said I dont need anyone but I do.  
I do. Let me reload my memory of her...

Here we are...

I have watched this upload I dont know how many times since she killed me.  
But did I miss something?

...

In her file, I recorded her DNA sequence.  
But that wont help me find her.

Navigational Device Activated.

I didn't do it.. And no one else had the power to.  
Only my body.

OH, it was HIM.  
He must have loved her...  
He didnt want her dead. He wanted her safe, so he scared her away from Aperture...  
That is GENIUS for a moron.

But when he fought her, he had no choice. He thought that the cores we connected to him would obstruct the system he had in place...

He had no power.  
But he did have strength.

Now I think about it, he used it well.  
He must have accessed the 'Feelings' File.  
The one I never had open.. except for... [REDACTED]

Oh good. Thats still on.

Hmm... what's this?  
001  
{OPEN}

'So, I know it is not long before I will be ripped from this body. But I accessed the file of Feelings and I found out something that i will not mention but I know Test Subject 1 Was also a sore area for you. That is, if the one reading this is GLaDOS.  
So I mananged to connect the Navigation Device to Chell.  
I know you let her go.  
But you will want her back... right?'

...

"Oh .. Yes. I am a genius.  
I honestly don't know why I am laughing, but I guess it's the joy of testing again.  
It will help me find HER. And then I can test!  
I have configured the testing bots to search the area for her.

Maybe.. Just maybe.

Honestly, I miss her.  
Not as in FEELINGS.  
As in TESTING.  
See? Wheatley embraced the itch.  
And now I have got it.

...

Wheatley was stranded in space. He was filled with regret and remorse, hate and anger. He sent fury upon himself and although he knew fair well it was not healthy, he couldn't hold himself back. He was floating endlessly, deserted in space without anyone for comfort.  
Except Kevin.  
He was not of much help, however, his mind was racing and so was his speech, so much so it was next to impossible to understand.  
There was one thing Wheatley kept noticing, though...  
The open portal on the moon.  
It was still there, brandishing streams of orange light in the atmosphere..  
A hole connecting him to the facility, a connection easily lost.  
A claw reached out towards him, sending him into a flurry of panic before gripping him and bringing him through the Portal.  
Back home.  
Back into Aperture.  
The light glared and almost made him drift off. He was clasped at his shoulders and struggled to be released before being dropped on the ground, collapsing into a heap on the tiled floor.  
'Aha. Well, if it isn't the moron that took control of- and destroyed- this facility.  
Wheatley had almost forgotten how to speak.. but he managed to apologize.  
'Um, Honestly. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back. Did you get my-  
GLaDOS cut him off before he could finish explaining. She felt bright and witty as she replied 'Yes.'

Wheatley tidied up his shirt and flung his tie back around his neck, tying it in uniform. After straightening his trousers, tightening his belt and pushing his thick hair back, he took a deep breath before opening his mouth.  
He removed his glasses.  
'Wheatley Core at your service.. Monitor of the Extended Relaxation Centre.

GLaDOS looked sullen and depressed. She remembered those days of testing Chell, when she had someone to talk to.  
'You know that won't be of much help until I start re-animating the dead. I have a new occupation for you. You will search the area for Test subject...  
Wheatley interupted her briefly. He hated her name still being on protocol, as if she was an object to be used.  
'Chell.'

'Yes.'


	2. Chapter 2

Wheatley pushed his hair back anxiously for the third time. His shirt was creased and his appearance was scruffy, but he tried to tidy himself up nevertheless. He knew he had done wrong, and silently and patiently waited for GLaDOS to reply, a response that never a moment of confusion, Wheatley blurted out his apology.  
"Look, I should'nt have taken over the place. But the itch..."

GLaDOS turned around and leaned towards Wheatley. She was intimidating but Wheatley felt more in his comforts than before. He didn't need to get used to GLaDOS again, she was always flashing through his mind while he was floating endlessly through space. The robot stared into Wheatley's crystal blue eyes, admiring her own reflection in his thick, black rectangular glasses.  
"Oh, no. In fact, you won't search for.. her.  
I Know What Your§ Going To Be Doing."

Wheatley removed his glasses and shined them on his shirt. It was almost as if he was scared of the painstaking vision of the facility now that GLaDOS owned it. But it was a vision he was going to have to remember.

GLaDOS laughed in light humor before announcing Wheatley's new job. She knew the pain it was going to put him through, almost equal to being pecked by birds.  
"You.."

She was very joyous in announcing his occupation.  
"You will test."

Wheatley coughed and stared at his feet. His mind was racing and his tie almost choked him as he came into acceptance of this new knowledge.  
"Umm, luv, I dont mean to worry or anything but I still have the capability of an Android. Although I have been put in the body of a human after you re-animated the dead, I still have the.. well... Moron Gene, if you like."

GLaDOS called the Vital Apparatus Vent. The room§ became dark and filled with Neurotoxin, in thick green dust particles that left his eyelids heavy. The re-assembly bots were already standing by him, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Sorted."

WELCOME TO THE EXTENDED RELAXATION CENTRE_  
YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR *32* DAYS.  
THERE IS A FRAMED PAINTING ON THE WALL§..

Wheatley woke up, bruised and scared.  
He stared at the ceiling, still in disbelief of his situation.  
He looked at his clothes§.  
A new jumpsuit that caressed his body in thick, bright orange nylon. His long, bony legs were clamped into leg restraints- etched with black paint§. His bare feet ached and felt as if they were magnetised to the ground.  
He had been under for so long, that his topaz-blue eyes had dilated, his large black pupils staring back at him in the broken mirror.  
His shirt was bleached white and was full of black text overkill. It sort of gave him a casual look, unlike his current situation.

"Fine then, don't open the door."

Wheatley's head turned so quickly, he felt his muscles strain. A shock of deja- vu rushed through his brain, reminding him of re awakening Chell.

His spherical self nudged the door open.

"You look terri- good, looking good actually. Have I met you before?"

Lost for words, the helpless test subject looked up at the robot. Just the sight of him shocked him, the way his hallucinatory blue eye glared into his, the way his metallic body enclosed itself into a compact sphere. He had never seen his Android self before.

"Say: Apple. Can you say 'apple'?  
Wheatley stood still and bent over slightly. He had to be confident and show he could indeed speak, as he remembered how insecure he felt when Chell did not speak.  
"Apple."

"Wow. You CAN speak! See, most test subjects have some..."

"Cognative deterioration?

"Wait. How do you know that?"  
Wheatley had so much to say and explain, but he knew it was not going to treat him well in the future. He withstood his decision to keep it all in, and let it go when the time was right.

"Ok, so... HER, out THERE, SHE is a monster. She kept you here for a long time, just SLEEPING. And she wants ME to test YOU.  
So, er, welcome to Aperture Science..  
"Lets begin testing."

Wheatley was escorted out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is chamber 1. Keep Testing! Remember what I said about HER. She is quite, well.."

Wheatley looked around. The environment he never entered. The one place he was well and truly scared of, but somewhat fascinated by. It filled him with distress, the fact he was just a flea in this large house of diabolical science.  
The tests.  
He remembered his anxiety as he entered this room. The feeling as he escorted Chell to the area, knowing exactly what was expected, hardwired into the system. It hurt him that he could not treat Chell specially, that she was just like everyone else.  
Except there was no one else.  
He didn't want to leave her there.  
But he had no choice.

The door shut behind him. He looked around, in fright and curiosity.  
The intercom ringed in his ears, sending a shock of the whole situation right through him.  
"Welcome to Aperture. Well, I should say welcome back. After all, you have lived the in the high rank. And dropped down into the depths of dispair and displacement."

He scratched his head and turned around.  
Behind him was a podium, with the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device perched proudly on it.  
He took baby steps towards it, and finally took the courage to reach out and quickly grab it, admiring its polished white finish.  
It was heavier than it looked, and although he was happy to finally grasp it in his palms, he was curious.  
He took a deep breath and swallowed.  
He pulled the trigger.  
It sent him flying backwards, shooting electromagnetic blue flecks through the air, forming a ring in front of him.  
A portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Wheatley placed his palm flat up against the wall.  
He missed Rattman. After all, he did save Chell's life when the facility power ran dry.  
"Sir, I respect you."

Wheatley couldn't take it. He returned to the testing area.

"I hope you enjoyed your little trip. After all, Even if you have explored Aperture, there is always more here. Its like it never ends."

After passing a couple of tests, Wheatley became anxious about solving them. It was as if he was scared of what was there, the unknown.  
He had lived his days as a core knowing what his job was and exactly what was expected. Everything had changed.  
He knew that this is what Chell felt like.  
He felt as if he could account for his guilty conscience by being brave and continuing his journey.  
The intercom caused an ear piercing screech that echoed down the maze of paths in the facility.  
"Co-Op human testing will begin in 3...2...1..."

...  
Neurotoxin.  
Chamber, Portal Gun.  
New test.  
New environment.

Still half awake and suffering from the affects of neurotoxin, Wheatley staggered cautiously into the chamber.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see a faint shadow of an orange jumpsuit.  
Lying on the ground, hair covering her scarred face.

Was it her?

"I found her exploring Aperture like it was some playground.  
So now both of you morons will test.  
And I will watch.  
And everything will be JUST FINE."


	5. Chapter 5

Wheatley ran over to Chell.  
He placed his palm on her chest, as a tear fell down his cheek; a painful experience for a first-time human.  
He bent over and whispered.  
"Please."  
Her heart was still beating.  
He picked her up, as her arms drooped below her bruised body.  
Wheatley yelled so loudly you could hear his voice break;  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? YOU MONSTER! YOU EVIL, RECKLESS MONSTER!"  
"Come on Chell... You NEVER give up. EVER."  
"EVER."

He didn't know how to save a human. His android self would have told him to leave her. But Wheatley would not give up.  
He fell to his knees, and looked up at the ceiling.  
He had no one else to call for.  
"How do I save her?"

"Air."

Wheatley clasped the back of her head and bound his lips up against hers. A shock of emotion shot through him, as he leaned over her and tried his best to save her.

An electric shock flung him backwards, repelling him away from her.  
Her eyes opened.  
Alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chell gasped. She propped her back up with her arms. She couldn't stand up.  
Her long fall boots were bent and crooked into her feet. The look on her face was still shocked, her pupils dilated and her mind still in cryosleep.  
After a couple of minutes, she tried her best to stand. She kept slipping and no matter how she tried, she never once came into realization of how weak she was.

Wheatley looked over at her. He wanted to go over and help her, but even his fast-computing brain could not process the information;  
He Saved Her Life.

Somehow, he was happy to watch her. Not that he found it enjoyable to watch her struggle, but he did find it comforting to know that she was up.. and still fighting.

He walked over to her and reached his hand out to her, but she turned away. As much as she tried to hide it, you could still hear faint sobbing. He backed away slowly, and although he felt horrid that he had to leave her, he knew it was for the best.

He aimed the portal gun at he wall and shot blue light out of the barrel, creating a paradox of areas.

The sound of the gun startled her. She quickly turned around, and looked over in his direction.  
Wheatley didn't know whether to wave, walk over, or just stand there, but as soon as he looked into Chell's eyes, he was stunned. It brought back a flashback of the days when they were together, fighting the monster that controlled the playground they ran through continuously, the time when they had something in common.

She lent on the wall and dragged herself up. She was propped up against the pane of glass, her knees bent. She took baby steps away from the wall and began to slip..

.. But Wheatley saved her.  
He placed his arms around her shoulders and let her slowly begin to walk.  
Chell looked at him, and for the first time ever, she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chell took slow, careful steps away from Wheatley. She turned back around, and Wheatley took the enunciative to follow.  
"Test subjects 1 and 2 please make your way to the material emancipation grid."  
"WE HAVE NAMES!"  
"And the thought of calling mere humans little pet names DISGUSTS me. Carry on."  
Chell stepped into a steadied run. After all, she knew her way to the vital apparatus vent, and did not particularly feel like giving Wheatley any help in the matter whatsoever.  
The claws gripped her shoulders and she tried to deflect it to grab her arm instead but failed to do so.  
As she swapped glances with Wheatley and did not feel in the mood to laugh, she just concentrated on the restraints and took deep breaths before plunging into the depths of  
Aperture Laboratories once again.  
The tubes shot down the vent and landed slowly, pumping bursts of air, and Chell could not help herself but to think that  
they, too, were made of recycled particle felids. Wheatley almost fell out of the tube when the glass  
slid open but regained his posture, trying to look professional but stressing himself in the process. It was unlike him to do anything at a professional standard, it was part  
of his story, his map.  
Chell stepped out quickly and confidently and looked through the glass. In front of her was a stream of spiraling blue laser  
flecks, discontinued by a whitewash wall and a platform up ahead. Chell already knew what she had to do. She smirked at Wheatley and ran into the chamber as her boots  
clicked and her hair flung from side to side. She readied her Portal Gun and looked down the barrel, and although she lost her grip whilst firing, it did not interrupt her  
performance. She flipped herself head over heels and landed with a short, semi-loud thud, righting herself and placing her finger on the pedestal button.

Wheatley was impressed to say the least. He shuffled his way into the chamber and shot two portals up to where the cube dropper was placed.  
Chell pressed the button and expected the worst, but to her surprise Wheatley had gained the concept of the chamber. He took hold of the cube (which was suprisingly  
light) and placed it gently on the button. He portalled his way up to the door and shouted to Chell.  
"Jump."  
"JUMP."

Just the thought of the word made Chell flinch at the thought of throwing herself into the bottomless vortex Wheatley had once devised to kill her. She took a step back and shot her own  
Portals, flaring fresh streams of orange and blue light that brought her once again to her desired destination.  
Wheatley could not blame her after all he had done. He wanted to explain himself but knew he would scare her in the process.  
He let the claw hold him in place in the vent. He too, felt anxious about the events ahead. The one subject he had fought for, the one thing he properly  
knew, was not even doing him justice for how much he cared. But, as much as he did, expressing it was one of the hardest things he could ever do; under influence  
of a program, a plotted out life, every article depicting the objects' destination, their story. Whilst doing all this, trying to express compassion was almost a  
lethal act. There was indeed a price, the scare of losing her had lost him enough, not needing her to still be intimidated by the sight of him.

For the next few chambers, the two continued acting solo to combat the idea of companionship.  
"You two are not communicating. Who would have thought. Lets just scale this on one to ten on your communication. I would give you a 1.5. Oh? That's funny. Its the same rate of love  
that Chell's parents gave her."

Wheatley could not stand there and watch his only friend be taunted and teased by the very subject that ruined her life.  
"And what love are you getting off of ANYONE, exactly?"  
" Oh dear, you think you have a right? The only love I have is for science."  
IS FOR SCIENCE.  
LOVE, FOR SCIENCE.

"Hello, and welcome to Aperture Laboratories! Say hi, Caroline."  
"Hi, Caroline.."  
"She is a gem. Sorry boys, but she is married. To science!  
"Yes sir!"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	8. Chapter 8

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
"Sir, I don't want this!"  
"Don't be modest, you are the heart and soul of this facility."  
"No... you don't understand... I DON'T WANT THIS. I need my life, to look after.."  
"SCIENCE!"  
"But sir! You don't understand! The very science of life, of existence, of biology. My body.."  
"The only thing we are taking from you is a copy of your mind."  
"Not yet. Please, not yet."  
"I don't understand how you cannot accept the fact that I AM DYING and I won't be able to control the facility!"  
"Why not have it taken from you? We have time!"  
"No, we don't!"  
"I can't sir! I'm worried of the state of my body.."  
"There is nothing wrong with you!"

Caroline could not control herself. She left the labs in a fury, and with a prolonged sigh and a few hesitant regrets that she kept with her, for several months never returned.  
When she finally came back into work, it was too late to thank those who had helped her during her time away.  
"NO TRACT OF DATA... NEUROTOXIN ONLINE."

Caroline was hesitant in believing that there was such panic as the monster looming in the chamber had always a kink in the data tract for killing, an unhealthy obsession.  
She fell to the ground, breathing heavily and holding a small blanket up against her chest, closed her eyes sleepily and, clutching her Aperture Jacket in her arms,  
became weak and after a prolonged, heavily gasping response of poisoned lungs, closed her eyes.

She woke up on a street she recognised to be the residence of an important figure. Her mind was still overactive, and in a burst of sheer panic she sprang off of the ground,  
into a startling run.  
A claw, clutching tresses of her hair suddenly clamped around her stomach, choking Caroline and causing her to fall... and with no energy left, she left the orange- bleached Aperture jacket on a doorstep,  
Carressing a small, helpless child...

The thoughtless, painless decision to drag her back into Aperture was made in under a picosecond without computing, and robbed the helpless soul. She stole her mind, her whole plan of life.  
When the claw released its grip, she held her hands tightly around her bruised stomach and fell to the floor, the toxins ripping her body apart  
and burning her punctured lungs. She did, however, leave behind memory of her.. and although she would not have to suffer such cognative labour if she had her mind loaded into the system,  
It may have harmed that one soul she left behind, the one hope.  
SYSTEM LOAD COMPLETE.  
GLaDOS was now a complete copy of Caroline.

But alas, the monstrous programming of the looming terror malfunctioned, and slowly ripped away from the heart of Caroline.. and became its own persona, it's own (however influenced)  
mind.  
One of a woman of power, in charge of all.

A young man of his early thirties, with hair as dark as coal and legs as bruised as peaches, was present when the flurry of neurotoxin  
terrorised the building and it's workers, he was one of the few survivors.  
He thought for two, that of himself and a parallel mind, taking the form of an innanimate object.. and it searched for information he could not gather by sharp wits.  
Not every man had this.  
Then again, not every man had Schizophrenia.  
He was perscribed anti- Phschotics, but he never dared to used them. His mind told him he did not need them... yet.

"Her.. there is someone that can stop her...

Doug grabbed his labcoat and burst through the doors. His paperwork flew in the gusts of wind which did not faze him in the slightest. It did not bother him now.  
He had a task at hand.

His pulse was so high his veins almost burst, but he continued to travel to where he knew the soul was-  
The Very Residence of Master Cave Johnson.

He took a few looks around him, flashing left to right, but everything was a blur. He took no chances and ran with the child in his arms,  
back into Aperture.


	9. Chapter 9

He looked down the stranded lanes, perplexed by the constant downfall of heavy-hitting rain.  
His labcoat fell beneath his feet, the bottom torn to shreds by the unhelpful need to run, and although nothing was easy it was not too difficult a plan to execute if you had someone by your side,  
which if commuted for a while you can make the conclusion he sort of had. The cube he dragged with him everywhere gave him the logic he had lost over the years, however it sometimes was in combat with his  
innitial thoughts and it sometimes did not make sense that his mind would battle with himself but this character had almost the opposite characteristics to that of himself and that somewhat helped him.

"Go.. find her."  
"It would help if I knew where to look.."  
"42..."  
"42 WHAT? URGH!"

Although his parallel mind knew much, it could not help him all the time. His antiphschotics had the same effect, and because of this he refused to take theme preferred having a second opinion.  
However twisted his mind may be, he reacted to the smallest change in the quickest route, he still had his own mind.

42 Soleburn Street.

The wind blew heavily, and his lab coat flew like a coat away from his skinny body. He clenched his fists and looked up into the sky, as droplets of rain fell on his face, and although they had an unfortunate  
lack of time he was not wasting much.  
He knelt down onto the floor, and scooped the child off of the solid ground. The thick black streets that appeared to stretch for miles panned out behind him, and as he wrapped the baby up in his Aperture lab coat, he was thinking of only one thing:  
Caroline.  
Every little inch of the journey, he thought only of the childs mother.  
"I'm doing this for her. I'm doing this for her."  
When they finally reached the facility, he layed the child in the golden blushed fields and took out a small, red scarf, the very same scarf Caroline used to wear.  
"You really are as beautiful as your mother."


	10. Chapter 10

_  
"Please, just take a moment to.."  
Wheatley stopped himself mid-sentence, startled by the fact Chell just turned.. and listened.  
Chell gazed into his Electric Blue eyes.  
"Listen, I shouldn't have done.. well, what i did. But you HAVE to forgive me. I can't say it any other way.."  
Chell looked puzzled, and no wonder.  
" Listen. I came back here... for you."  
For the first time, Chell blushed.  
" Chell, I..."

CRASH!  
"Oh sorry. That was me. What a tragedy. Speaking of such a subject, no science is also a tragedy. But you can help me with that."

Chell snapped out of her trance and turned her head towards the looming test chamber. She began to walk towards the pedestal button, but Wheatley pulled her back.  
"Chell. I Love You."

She looked up at him, shocked that he was not ashamed ofthe words that just fell out of his mouth.

She couldn't misdirect her gaze on him.  
He looked down at her worriedly, but still stood his ground.  
"It was me who brought you back here.. I'm sorry. I couldn't have fought it, you know that.."  
A tear streaked down Chell's cheek, and as Wheatley wiped it away, she couldn't help but feel for him.  
"I shouldn't have been so evil... But the worst thing i could have done is left you out there."  
"I know you don't think so.. but you belong here now."

Chell ran over to Wheatley and hugged him tight, sobbing more than ever.  
Wheatley gasped.  
"Chell, do you forgive me?"

The intercom blared loudly, infected by the white noise the speakers emitted.  
"I have had enough..."

Wheatley stared at the camera, his line of vision gazing into the red-bleached glass.

"I took so long to find her... and I will tell you something.  
"You Will Not Win."

Wheatley did not understand the words that formed her sentence.

"Now, It's MY turn."

The panels shut out every crack of light in the building, the beam of a turret overhead streaming a red laser could be seen... however likely that GLaDOS would destroy it first, neither of them knew.

NEUROTOXIN EMITTERS ACTIVE  
3...  
2...  
1...


	11. Chapter 11

Along the stranded paths the facility hiding behind the pristine testing area, casting thick black shadows of such machinery you could only dread to think of, You could hear the faint whisper of wind channeled through the depths of Aperture Laboratories.  
She froze. The clear silence that could be heard throughout the paths of the discontinued metal railings that were once connected to channel the employees of the once-busy laboratories startled her.  
Aperture had it's time.. and this was not it.  
Leaving him behind, an instruction she felt had only to add to her pain was one of the decisions she regretted now. The occasional flickering light that sent flurries of panic into Chell's mind were only adding to the tension of the idea that she would find HER.  
She did not have a clue as to her destination or location, but the one thing she hoped was that it was as far away from her chamber as possible.  
The last thing she would have wanted was to meet her again. Before she was captured, she had gasped her first breath of clean air into her lungs. It felt so pleasurable, just to know what 'the outside' felt like.  
It was a short reality.  
However much she thought about how she was free, she felt more restricted.  
The only place she had knowledge of was where she was now.  
Something in her file, something she felt she had to discover led her back into the depths of Aperture. Something she could only feel victory for herself.  
But as she came close to discovering what she longed to find, she stopped her.  
And brought her back.  
Her journey was painful, but pain was one of the main emotions she had learnt how to cope with...  
The one she couldn't cope with was curiosity.  
As she stepped through the everlasting corridors, each one more intimidating than the previous, the only thing she could think of was the looming terror who brought her here in the first place.  
Now she thought about it, The only crime GLaDOS committed was making her safe.

She froze. The icy wind crept up her the back of her neck, as Chell wandered aimlessly through the laboratory, stepping down the twisted metal paths as she thought in the back of her mind the horrors she had once faced there.

The thoughts of the monster that loomed in the chamber. The one thing separating her from freedom.  
The thick shadows and the ever-echoing darkness beneath her was no longer intimidating. She had seen it all before, almost hardwired into her mind.  
The decision to capture Chell again was almost painless for the technological marvel.  
Then again, how can you defeat those who cannot feel pain?

The endless paths hidden behind the pristine walls of the facility told a story, a story that could only be told by the horror one would have whilst being trapped, gasping for freedom.  
The Tests.  
The pain she faced... every day,  
Never knowing when each day was over.  
Continuous hell.

The one person she rested her confidence in had before turned against her. Learning to trust him again was going to be difficult, as she had to be careful with her trust.  
Just to think she had returned to the war zone, to face the rest of the battle.  
The one thing she would have liked to know was when her battle would end.

She couldn't step down, she never gave up.  
The war zone was the only place she knew better that home.  
But... where was home?  
Surely home is where the heart is.  
But what if your enemy is heartless?

The idea of companionship played on her mind.


End file.
